What the Teachers Said A DLM mini story
by Tasha-Susan
Summary: What the teachers said about Devon behind her back. A glimpse at what McGonagall really thinks of the bright 1st year, & how Snape responds to her comments. DLM mini story because it can be read on its own & doesn't really help the longer story S


DISCLAIMER:

I own the Rights to my **imagination** if nothing else on this page I suppose.

The ideas are all mine but:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including all of its residents, belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

Devon-Louise Malfoy belongs to me.

Anyway enjoy:

**WHAT THE TEACHERS SAID:**

Devon -Louise Malfoy was a very able student with a flair for most subjects. She excelled in the classes she enjoyed and passed by the classes she didn't worry about with good marks. Most would have envied her but none did. She was the most popular first year girl in Slytherin and one of the craftiest. This meant that after the first week or so of term was gone the teachers already had very good knowledge and strong views on most new students.

Devon soon became quite a regular topic with teachers in the staff room each night.

This story is about what they said.

Usually the conversations were about her excellent school work and why she was Slytherin.

"If she wasn't a Malfoy I would have been shocked that she was in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout would say.

"Or Gryffindor," said another.

However one day was different. Professors: McGonagall, Snape, and briefly Lockhart were all present.

Professor Lockhart was admiring his appearance when the other two noisily interrupted his hourly preening.

"What is it now Minerva?" he said ,still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Gilderoy, tell me, do you agree that the Malfoy girl far too unreliable to be a form leader?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"No, I find her to be a bright and intelligent young lady," he answered without thinking. He turned around to face her and regretted it immediately.

McGonagall threw him a nasty look that said '_thanks a lot if you aren't going to help leave now!_'

and that sent him out the door very quickly in his need to get away from the very angry Head of Gryffindor.

"Surly you _don't_ think that she is _not able_..." said Snape levelly.

"Oh, I know she is far more than able Severus, she shines in transfiguration, just like Hermione Granger does," Professor McGonagall counted swiftly; "but she is such a rascal. She is ... how to put it... Brilliant like an Emerald all sharp edging and she needs that sharpness smoothed down. She is ... Brilliant but bad."

"What do you _really_ mean? This is not_ just_ about the Form Leader position; is it?"

"Well, now that you ask no it isn't." McGonagall said calmly, "Severus she is very gifted, quick to learn and first to answer , the new Granger, and she will become a great witch later on in life too. Her problem is that she already knows this now! She is far too relaxed and carefree, She does not study every little detail like Granger does because she already know every detail and every answer. Her memory is far greater than the average witch her age and even beyond some of our teachers. She doesn't need to work hard yet so she doesn't."

"That is not really a major problem is it though," Snape said relieved.

"No, but I did over hear her telling Amber Hadly that she had woke this morning and remembered that she hadn't read any of the work I had set her and her class so she sent Ginny up to fetch her some breakfast, while she sat in the dormitory reading the book. She also said that Chloe did her hair for her because she was _submerged in hard work._ Devon gets everything done for her Snape. Everything, and it is not good for a child her age."

'It had taken a lot for McGonagall to tell him that outright but still...' out loud he merely said, "Yes, I suppose, but if she completed the work _and_ got it correct it is not really a problem is it? I know you think she is being spoilt but it is her own doing. She is very organised where that is concerned. She will be a fine witch. So, Minerva, if we have nothing more to discuss I will be on my way." he nodded to her and turned to leave.

"But Severus, Devon knows all this too! She knows she is talented. She is so cocky and laid back." Minerva said for the last time.

"I know that she maybe lazy with school work now, but in a few years she will be a perfect example for younger students. Surly you can see that. She is a tactful advisor and a good co-ordinator; A born leader. That is why Dumbledore choose her!" Snape retorted, "Now I have a class waiting for me Minerva. Good Day." and with that he left.


End file.
